Life's a Tangled Web
by Green Shadow Girl
Summary: My name is June I'm 15 years old traveling in Sinnoh can be a little crazy, but isn't that's what life is, plain craziness.  Rated T for cussing on third chapter and so on


**Life is Just a Tangled Web**

**Disclaimer: As much as I WANT to I do NOT own pokemon so um yeah…**

**Info: All OCs (except for June) was made by other users whose names I'll say at the end because I can't find my list! :O**

**Hope you enjoy the story!**

I was walking down around the woods when I finally admitted to myself that I was definitely lost.

"Oshawott?" The sound came from the little blue pokemon on top of my head.

I picked up Oshy from my head.

"Sorry Oshy I don't know where we are." We reached a narrow spot that was clear from trees and pokemon. There was a small pool of water on the right corner, next to the path to continue farther into the forest. Plants surrounded the area, but there wasn't a lot so it seemed like a perfect place to rest.

"Oshawott…" I set him down, sat down, and ran my hand through my straight, orange hair.

"Maybe we can ask someone for some directions. That is, _if_ we ever find somebody." I said as Oshy climbed back on top my head. I sighed and laid my backpack on the ground. I looked up at the sky, the color murky and blue as if about to rain.

I let out a moan and said, "Next time we're going back to Hoenn." I looked at my poketch.

_9:37? If we keep walking at this pace we'll never reach any of the gyms _or _contests. Oh well, right now there's really not time to think about this. _

"So I guess we'll camp out here, right?" Oshy plopped on the ground and nodded happily.

I smiled and laid down a blanket and took out some food.

"Oshawott, oshawott!" I looked at him and smiled.

"I didn't forget you!" I took out some pokemon food in a can, and took out a bowl. I poured the pokemon food and gave it to him. "Here you go. How about we get everyone out here to eat too?"

I grabbed my pokeballs, and threw them in the air releasing all my pokemon. Bayleef, Togetic, and Arcanine came out. They all cried happily when seeing me. Bayleef was still her hyper self, running around me with a green bow on her tail. Togi laid down calmly next to Oshy who was off my head and sitting next to me, Togi's multicolored headband was sparkling from the little sun left in the sky. Arci was sitting calmly watching Bayleef run around; he's my only pokemon that hasn't been 'decorated'. Oshy had a bright green shell in the middle of his chest and a small green bandana around his neck to match; the bandana was the thing I wore when I first got him. Oshy's been with me for five years we've become best friends, Oshy hasn't even evolved because of the everstone I gave him on our first year together.

I let out a small chuckle and said, "Ok guys it's time to eat!"

Once everyone finished I returned them to their pokeballs, and crawled in my sleeping bag.

Oshy trotted over, and laid down next to me, his soft fur tingling on my back.

I'll always love it in the woods, the whistling trees, the bubbling sounds in nearby creeks, the soft moans coming from the wind. It's just beautiful. Some people actually think it's creepy being out here, but definitely not me. Hearing a faint snore, I snapped back to reality.

I looked at the small, sleeping, blue pokemon next to me and whispered, "Goodnight Oshy." And with that I drifted off in sleep.

Oshy and I woke up to some rustling near some bushes. I snapped my head up, and looked around.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I stood up, and looked around.

"Oshawott?" Oshy jumped on my head and looked around too. The rustling happened again.

"Hello? I can hear you! You might as well just come out!" I was seriously freaked out now. Then I felt something touch me on my back, so I did the normal thing. I screamed and flailed my arms around, eventually hitting something.

"What the heck? June, why'd you hit me?" I turned around to see Brandon, my rival and best friend.

"I think the question is, why were _you_ trying to scare the heck out of me?" He rubbed the back of his head and laughed.

"Yeah sorry about that. I got stuck on one of those bushes." I rolled my eyes, and asked "What are you doing here anyways? I thought you were going back to Unova, to challenge the league again." He smiled.

"I got bored and so I came here to travel in Sinnoh with you. Took me some time, but thanks to Nurse Joy I found you. Did you know there's a Pokemon Center right over there?" He pointed west, and I basically through a tantrum.

"You're kidding me! There was a pokemon center just west, and I stayed out here, and ate _my_ food? Do you know how disgusting that food was?"He laughed and I grunted. I almost punched him for laughing, but of course I wouldn't do that.

"At least having a decent cook will help me out."

Oshawott pointed toward himself and happily said, "Oshawott!" as if to agree with me, which made me laugh.

"Ok, so what are we waiting for? Let's go to the Pokemon Center! I'm dying for real food!"  
>Brandon laughed and led the way.<p>

I looked around the pokemon center. Everything was the same like Kanto and Jhoto. The walls were painted pink and white, Nurse Joy's desk was against the right wall, tables were spread on the left and right. Two doors where on each side of Nurse Joy's desk, each led to the rooms available to travelers. Most of the walls were decorated with pokemon pictures and flowers, and the floor was marbled.

"Sheesh these people don't really have original idea huh?" I mumbled, which concluded to an elbow jab from Brandon.

"What? I mean seriously they could at least color the walls different-" this time he slapped my arm.

"Ouch?" He crossed his arms and looked at me.

"Shut up! Ok there's supposed to be a soda machine…"

"Soda machine where?"He opened his mouth, but I didn't wait for his answer I raced out of the lobby searching for soda.

I went hall after hall searching. You know when you think of it this place _was_ bigger than the others. After about ten minutes I gave up looking.

"I really wanted that soda!" I pouted; I was sitting in the hall on the floor, my legs crossed when a girl about my age walked forward and studied me closely. She looked at my face really close, which got me freaked out. I chuckled a little creeped out now and asked, "What are you doing?"

She had plain purple shirt with a white skirt and black shoes, slightly tanned skin, and straight dark purple hair that goes to her waist, she also had brown eyes.

"Are you strong?" She asked standing straight.

"Scuze' me?"

She grunted, slapped her forehead, looked back down towards me, and repeated, "Are you strong?" she paused waiting for my answer; all I gave was a confused look.

"As in pokemon battles? Ring a bell?"

I stood up too, and shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess I am." She rolled her eyes and took out a pokeball.

"Then let's find out."

So I'd found Brandon, and told him about the battle, and yadda, yadda, yadda. Of course he just wanted to go to his room and sleep, but no when I'm ready to battle, I'm ready to battle.

Since it was still day out I naturally said yes to the challenge. Now I'm in a field which was actually pretty small. Brandon was sitting on a bench, and the referee kept telling me to hurry up cause' his lunch break is in thirty minutes.

The girl put her hands on her hips, and impatiently said, "Ok this is going to be a three on three battle got it?" I nodded.

"Ok, so...um...Oshawott want to go?" He responded with a nod, and trotted out to the battle field.

The girl took out a pokemon ball and tossed it; out came an Infernape.

I heard Brandon shout "you have an advantage-if you haven't noticed!"

I glared at him and said, "I'm not stupid Brandon!"

"Oh god just hurry up and make your move," said the referee.

I growled at him, and thought for a second. I looked at the girl to see that she looked totally calm not a glimpse of worry.

_She must have a plan-why else would she pick a fire type against water?_

I took a quick breath and said "Ok Oshy get behind Infernape and use arial ace!"

Oshy started to run towards Infernape, who just stood still not really paying attention. The girl didn't do anything either just gave a sigh. Right when Oshawott reached Infernape the girl yelled out, "Ok Infernape use mach punch." And as if Infernape had been snapped back to reality he pulled back his arm, it started to have a white glow around it, and he hit Oshy right on time.

Oshawott scrambled up, but stayed strong. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Oshy stay strong now how about we try aqua jet?" Oshy nodded and water engulfed the small pokemon. He sped towards Infernape blowing him to the wall. I hear Brandon give out a 'woo' and I gave him a smile. I turned back to the battle to see Infernape knocked out, and the girl frowning.

The girl sighed and took out Infernape's pokeball. "Good job Infernape take a rest." She took out another pokeball, and threw it out in the air. Out came her next pokemon, a Absol.

_A dark type? I wonder why she didn't choose her before..._

"Ok I'll switch pokemon too then," I took out Bayleef's pokeball, and threw it in the air releasing her. Oshawott trotted back by my side and sat down.

"Hm...a bayleef huh? You been around haven't you?" The girl asked.

"Yeah so? Does it really matter?"

"Wow you've been around a lot, but you haven't learned much have you?" I rolled my eyes, and said "Bayleef use acientpower on the ground!" Throwing back her head, rocks came up from the ground with a thick purple glow around them, and were slammed onto the ground giving a strong shake and cracks to it. Absol was slammed onto the wall from the fierce shake, and gave the girl a sly smile.

"Pshh, yeah I know so little that I could beat even _you_." She just gave a glare, and yelled, "Absol get up, use double team, and hit Bayleef with shadow ball!" Multiple Absols appeared now, and they all opened their mouths, starting to make a ball colored black and purple.

"Quick Bayleef dodge it!" But Bayleef was too slow Absol released the shadow ball, and slammed bayleef to the ground, knocking Bayleef out.

"Bayleef is unable to battle!"

I returned Bayleef into her pokeball and said, "This battle isn't over yet." I was actually starting to get into this.

_Dang I still really want that soda-err FOCUS! The only pokemon I have left are Oshawott, which I can't use anymore, so really I only have togi or arcanine. I still don't know all the pokemon that girl has...which means I only have luck and strategy on my side. Well that's not all bad I guess. _

I took Togi's pokeball out and released her. "Ok Togi let's finish this quick cause I'm really starting to get hungry!" I heard Brandon grumble something about me getting all cranky.

"Shut up Brandon!" He rolled his eyes and smirked at me.

"Well, you two make a good couple don't you?" Right when she said that I basically lost my mind.

I could tell Brandon was fuming too, and we both said, "WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" only to be yelled at the referee again, reminding us that his lunch break was in 20 minutes. I swear my face was boiling intensively. I mean I like Brandon, but do I _like_ him that way? Shaking my head I snapped back to reality.

"Fine whatever let's just get this over with." I mumbled.

The girl released her last pokemon which was a Lucario, and told me to make my move. I growled (again) and told Togi to use fly then attack Lucario with hidden power. She soared up quickly, and soon a couple of green balls surrounded her then were flung to Lucario throwing him back.

The girl grumbled, and said "Fine then Lucario use aura sphere!" As the sphere started to form I quickly told Togi to dodge it right on time.

"Keep shooting at Togetic, Lucario!" More aura spheres came towards Togi and I could see that she was getting tired...and fast.

"Ok Togi use flamethrower to throw back the shadow balls!" She did as told and hit Lucario, who actually wasn't fast enough-weird right?

"Lucario use extreme speed then force palm to finish this!" Nah-uh no way I was gonna let her win this.

"Togi counter with flamethrower full blast!" It came quick before smoke piled up in the field. I started coughing and heard Brandon release a pokemon who cleared up the smoke.

"Thanks Brandon." He smiled at me and said, "Don't thank me I was trying to save myself from suffocating." I rolled my eyes and let out a giggle.

_Oh right the battle!_

I turned my head to see the girl with nothing but a frown on her face. Then I saw what made her mad. On the field lay two pokemon, Togetic and Lucario. The battle was over.

"Lucario and Togi are unable to battle, it's a tie, blah-blah-blah...I'm out to lunch." With that the referee left leaving me, Brandon, and the girl in the field.

"Great job Togi take a good rest ok?" She replied with a happy 'Togi' before being put back into her pokeball.

Brandon walked up to me and congratulated me.

"Yeah, yay, it's a tie where's my prize? And please tell me it's food." I pleaded which made him laugh.

The girl walked up, and angrily said "I just wasn't in the right mood today. I could beat you anytime any day." I took a step back.

"Ok just cause' I beat you doesn't mean you have to start getting all pissed at me."

"Whatever, this just isn't over." I rolled my eyes and had an urge to push her down a cliff, but sadly Brandon was here which meant he probably wouldn't let me. The girl started to walk away until Brandon stepped up and asked, "Hey what's your name anyways?" She glanced back and smirked.

"Tuenli." Then she turned away, and walked away. I looked a Brandon, and he just shrugged.

"Well I guess things got interesting." I nodded and said, "Yeah well, I wanna eat like now. So...let's go like...now."

We both laughed and Brandon led the way to the cafeteria.

_Guess this trip is gonna be a little more fun than the others._

**OKAY! Yep that's it. Cheesy right? Well I'm so very sorry xD I finished this around let's see 1: 28 a.m. so IT'S NOT MY FAULT! **

**Anyways characters: **

**Brandon by CuteLittlePokeLover**

**Tuenli by ****kaiyasitu**

**And June by MEE! (Wow I feel soo special!) Kidding :)**

**Oh and special shout out to pepperpizzapal who helped me with all my little issues (like grammar, spelling, and other stuff seriously THANK YOU)**

**One last thing! I know that the battle was kind of weird and just not normal also really tacky and again sorry trust me I always do better on second chapters! PLUS it's SUMMER! So I'll update faster! :D**


End file.
